


McFamily Biannual Barbecue

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Absolute dads of f1, Barbecue, Fluff, Formula one drivers, M/M, McFamily, McLaren, Multiple Pairings, OT3, One Shot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: You are cordially invited to the McFamily Biannual Barbecue on a date to be confirmed in the Formula One summer break of 2018.The McFamily dad's have a barbecue and try and ensure the worthiness of Kevin and Stoffel's partners. This is what happens





	McFamily Biannual Barbecue

_You are cordially invited to the McFamily Biannual Barbecue on a date to be confirmed in the Formula One summer break of 2018._

“Um Kevin,” he hears Romain’s voice calling out loudly from the other room. “What the hell is this?”

Kevin walks through and groans as soon as he sees the invite that’s resting in Romain’s hand.

“Oh you got one of those too. It’s this stupid thing we have to do every couple of years Jenson, Mark and Fernando insist.”

“Do I have to go?” The question is the first thing that comes out of Romain’s mouth. The deadpan look on Kevin’s face tells him all that he needs to know.

-

Stoffel is just about to sit down to the PlayStation when he hears his phone ringing with the well-recognized tones of Face Time. He grins and rushes quickly to grab his phone and answer it. The smile on his face dims slightly however when he sees the expression that’s on Pierre’s face.

“Pear, are you all right?” He asks him worriedly.

“Why have I just gotten this?”

When Stoffel sees what Pierre is holding up he sighs and begins to explain. 

-

When they get to the barbecue, Romain is surprised to find that they are the first ones to arrive with only Fernando, Mark and Jenson also there so far.  
“So who else is coming?” He asks Fernando as the other two men are busy dealing with the food.

“Oh just our baby Stoffel and his boy Pierre,” comes Fernando’s reply.

“Yeah Lewis and Checo never come,” Kevin says shrugging, having just reappeared from greeting the others.

“Oh, how come?” Romain asks curiously.

Overhearing the conversation, Jenson decides to answer him. “That’s simple,” he begins. “Lewis spends his summers in America with Nico and we pretend we don’t notice. Checo we don’t speak with so much since he left. Plus think he’s busy with the other Frenchie.”

With that Jenson shrugs and goes back to his arguing about barbecue cooking with Mark. Kevin and Romain both look at each other, the pair more than surprised by the Checo and Este information. They resolve to grill Pierre as soon as he arrives.

With Fernando as a referee, Mark manages to win the arguments about the Barbie. They agree that living in Australia he has had much more good weather and opportunities for barbecuing. Jenson eventually relents.

-

When Pierre arrives he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t intimidated. Stoffel appears to be the three men’s baby boy, despite the fact that the Belgian is a year older than Kevin. While Fernando is busy cooing over Stoffel with Jenson fixing his hair, Pierre takes the opportunity to grab a drink and take a seat next to Romain.

Whilst he probably shouldn’t be sitting gossiping in French and sharing details on Esteban’s private life, it puts his mind at ease somewhat and he slowly begins to relax. Plus he figures its Esteban’s fault he’s in this situation anyway, what with Esteban being the one to tell the Spaniard about his and Stoffel’s relationship.

-

Romain has no idea how it happens but after their meal, Jenson manages to catch him on his own. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t fear for his life at this point. He gulps nervously as Jenson casually slings an arm around him and draws him slowly but surely, further away from the others. 

“So,” Jenson starts slowly staring into the Frenchman’s eyes. “What are your intentions towards our young Kevin?”

He’s pretty sure his mouth is gaping at this point but frankly he doesn’t care if he looks ridiculous.

“I, what?” He says, fairly certain he must seem like an absolute idiot.

“Your intentions,” Jenson says far more slowly this time, confirming Romain’s fears. “I assume you’re serious yes? We don’t invite just anyone to this barbecue you know. It’s an important family event after all.”

Okay so whilst he and Kevin hadn’t had any conversations even nearing that level of seriousness, Romain can feel the clichéd butterflies fluttering in his stomach and picturing it now puts a smile on his face. He realises that his answer to this question is probably far more important to his and Kevin’s relationship than he’d like so he tries his best to give the right answer, even if sappy feelings are the complete opposite of his thing.

“I’d like that a lot,” is what he answers eventually, “But me and Kevin would need to have a conversation about that. I hope he feels the same way.”  
He lets out a deep breath and there’s a pause. When Jenson finally offers his hand out for a handshake, Romain grasps it as firmly as possible and thanks whatever the hell is up there that this meeting went well.

-

Pierre is pretty terrified for the whole event, even after his chat with Romain. It’s not until he absolutely has to go to the bathroom that he can be found alone without Stoffel, Romain or even Kevin as a back up. He wishes he was as surprised as one rightly should be when one is cornered immediately after going to the bathroom.   
“Spare room now.” Fernando points in the general direction.

Absolutely petrified at this point the young Frenchman rushes to do what he’s told. The door is locked behind them and Pierre hides his shaking hands behind his back.  
“Sit,” Fernando says this time and Pierre edges onto the edge of the room’s small bed. 

It’s at this stage Fernando takes of his sunglasses and Pierre can’t help but let out a sigh of relief, seeing the warm look on the Spaniard’s face.

The inquisition he gets is far fairer than he expected as he is only asked a single question. 

“So about Stoffel, do you love him?” 

Pierre doesn’t even hesitate before answering. “More than anything,” he replies a fierce look on his face.

The older man lets out a smile at that and moves to join him perched on the end of the bed. 

“You’re officially adopted,” he says with a flourish before giving him a long hug and beginning to fuss with his ridiculously messy hair. That’s when the banging on the door starts.  
“Oi, don’t we all need to agree on that,” He hears Mark yell from the other side of the door. When the other dads are let in however it’s very clear to see that they don’t mind.

-

Later on that night when the barbecue is officially over, everyone decides to stay in and watch a film. Watching Kevin and Stoffel bicker over movies like regular brothers tells everyone else that everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. I hope you enjoyed. McFamily is utterly irresistible!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Day Kevin Magnussen Attempted Murder (and Fernando learned not everyone likes to be babied)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981968) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging)




End file.
